


可恨之人必有可愛之處

by souseigame



Series: 【文野】【敦芥】 [2]
Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス, 文豪野犬
Genre: Atsuaku, M/M, 敦芥 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 日常向。※ 敦敦視角。※ 真的很慚愧居然寫了一年。※ 雖然本來打算寫個一兩千字。
Relationships: Nakajima Atsushi/Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, 中島敦/芥川龍之介
Series: 【文野】【敦芥】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567381
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 日常向。  
> ※ 敦敦視角。  
> ※ 真的很慚愧居然寫了一年。  
> ※ 雖然本來打算寫個一兩千字。

「你們互相配合着練習戰鬥已經一段時間了，一點進展都沒有。為了培養你們之間近乎零的默契，從今天開始住到一塊吧！」聽到太宰治這樣說時，中島敦的內心是崩潰的。雖說武裝偵探社和港區黑幫暫時成為合作關係，他和芥川也被指定為搭檔，但是，他跟芥川住在一起？不放火燒屋就算好了，還培養默契？

「那個，真的有這樣的必要嗎？……」抱着最後的希望，敦如此問。但得到的卻只有短短一個字：「有。」事已至此他只能希望芥川回絕，畢竟作為港區黑幫成員的他沒必要服從太宰先生的命令不是嗎？

敦緊張地看向坐在身旁的芥川，只見他一臉為難，皺着眉頭，似乎很不願意。然後，他咬着牙說了一句我明白了。

我明白了……明白了……白了……了……

簡單四字在少年的腦中響起迴聲。他一臉茫然，好像以為自己聽錯了一樣，他朝芥川問道：「芥川你說……？」「人話沒聽懂嗎人虎？我說我明白了！」芥川轉頭面向窗外，煩厭地說：「別迫我再說一次啊……」敦看着笑得燦爛的太宰，好像明白了為甚麼性格爽直待人友善的中原中也那麼不待見他。

於是他當天晚上就提着不多的行李，站在新居的門口，遭受着同時入伙的新同居人的瞪視。唔？為甚麼要瞪他呢？「你別瞪了好嗎？」「嘖，早不來遲不來，偏挑現在……」敦氣結，回道：「天知道你甚麼時候來啊？你又沒事先聯絡！你以為我很想碰上你嗎？……」芥川愣了一下，然後偏過頭小聲地說：「我們沒交換聯絡方式……」「誒？……啊……」敦也跟着愣了一下，然後拿出了手機跟芥川交換了電郵地址。

太宰安排給他們的房子是套雅房，家具和日常生活用品都已經備好了。他們分好房間後就把自己關房裏沒再出來過了。敦放好帶來的衣物和個人物品後躺在床上，再也不想起來了，他此時無比慶幸自己先在舊的住處洗了澡再過來。不是說他收個東西有多麼疲累，只是面對芥川就像是與猛獸搏鬥了一番，消耗的精神很大啊。

他和芥川一開始見面就十分糟糕了，芥川對自己有着強烈的敵意，自己也相當看不慣他冷酷無情的行事風格。即使退一萬步說，他們沒有嫌隙，芥川也不是那種會乖乖在後方輔助他的類型。他們根本就不可能會處得來嘛……太宰先生到底在想甚麼？

想着想着他就睡着了，第二天醒來迷迷糊糊就走出房間，打算到盥洗室洗漱，結果剛要開門就碰上芥川從裏面走出來。「嗚啊！」還未記起來昨天發生甚麼事的敦嚇了一大跳，連忙後退，還跌倒在地了。

回過神來之後，他才想起跟芥川開始同居的事。芥川居高臨下地俯視着敦的情緒變化，然後一臉嫌棄地說：「大驚小怪，真不懂太宰先生為甚麼要選你。」說罷，越過還坐在地上的他就離開了。

對方的反應在敦的意料之中，雖然的確是自己丟人了，可由芥川開口嘲諷他就是覺得特別羞怒。「可惡……」

偵探社沒給他放搬家假甚麼的，所以悲催的中島少年還是必須去上班。他一回到偵探社就被社員們的八卦之魂輾壓了一頓：「有發現芥川甚麼不為人知的秘密嗎？」「他睡覺也會穿着那件黑色的大衣嗎？」「有沒有看到他用睡衣發動異能啊？」他最好是會知道這些！

「大家放過我吧！而且這些事情怎麼想都不可能在第一天住在一起就知道吧。」直到他開口回應，大家才作鳥獸散。敦嘆了一口氣，滿肚都是對太宰的抱怨之情，偏偏本人又不知道在外面哪個地方實踐新的自殺方法了，他想發句嘮騷也沒有對象。

他鬱悶地在偵探社幫國木田先生整理了一天資料，便垂頭喪氣地回到他和芥川的新居，也幸虧今天沒甚麼重要的案件，否則他不擔保自己不會搞砸。他一進門就見到沙發上坐着裸着上身正在包扎傷口的芥川，他其實是有點嚇到的，畢竟還沒有適應他的存在。芥川也擡起頭看了他一眼，又繼續包扎。

芥川雖把染了血的白襯衣脫下來放在了一旁，但那件長年都能看到的黑色大衣只脫去上半，下半還穿在他身上，是戒備着趁他受傷時來襲擊他的敵人吧。想來，芥川從沒在碰見自己時露出驚訝的表情也是正常的，他們對練了那麼多次，他應該感覺到靠近自己的是他，不然大概自己應該會在看到芥川之前先看到他的異能。

他蒼白的皮膚上滿是疤痕，有些細的，有些是長的，有些大概曾傷的很深，留下的痕跡觸目驚心，但最為奪目的還是他正在包扎的地方，血紅一片，剛包好的部分也開始滲血，從還未被繃帶覆蓋的部分看來是槍傷。這種傷怎麼可能這樣隨便包一包就好……看來芥川這次的敵人有兩下子，不然怎麼可能往港區黑幫惡名昭彰的狂犬肚子上開一槍？

「你要在門口站多久啊？」芥川在不嘲諷和不嘶吼時的聲線是溫潤的，與他冷漠的語氣混合成一種難以言喻的悅耳，敦不想承認，但他確實喜歡這個聲音。他關上門踏進屋裏，朝芥川說：「你為甚麼不去醫院？」他們住處附近就是市立醫院，似乎芥川也意識到他指的是哪一所醫院，「你讓黑幫成員去那所政府蓋的醫院？」敦摸摸鼻子，有點小尷尬。

「你們黑幫有自己的醫院吧？就算不去醫院，港區黑幫人那麼多，該不會沒有治療型的異能者吧？」芥川隨意地把繃帶的末端打成結，然後把那件血跡漸乾的襯衣和黑色大衣重新穿好，然後站起來看着敦，說：「沒那種時間，這裏比較近。」

他越過敦走向門口，敦馬上轉身問他：「你去哪？！」「追出去解決他們。」敦懷疑自己是不是聽錯了，他傷成這樣還要繼續戰鬥？「你受了這麼重的……！」「受了傷就可以不用工作嗎？今天我不忍受這一點傷，他日就換整個黑幫承受更大的傷害……」說罷，沒等呆住了的敦再說甚麼，他就離開了這個房子。

敦站在原地好一陣子，直到瞥見芥川留在桌上的醫藥用品才有所動作。他默默把東西收好，又把被芥川的血沾到的地方清乾淨，然後坐在剛剛芥川坐着的地方獨自思考。

想起對方腹部的傷口，和他戰鬥時看他被自己打得渾身是傷都沒有出現過的憐惜，此時莫名地湧上敦的心頭。芥川他……總是那麼拼命嗎？自己在芥川眼中大概是覺悟不夠吧，他討厭他也許就是因為這樣。但不想要有任何犧牲又不是甚麼不好的事！雖然繞了遠路，雖然成果沒那麼豐富，但能夠避免痛苦和死亡又有何不好？

這些日子以來，他還是沒辦法認同芥川那一套做法，但是他對芥川的確漸漸改觀了，不管是因為在白鯨上的對話，還是院長去世時的事。過去在他的眼中，芥川只是一個冷血無情，兇狠，殘忍，對待自己的下屬很嚴苛的人。但他發現，對方其實不如自己想的那樣毫無人情味，他在用自己的方法保護和關心着自己的同伴，很粗暴，很胡來，但又很努力。這樣的他，意外地有點可愛。

敦突地站起來，他驚訝於剛剛自己心裏那個關於芥川的感想。他剛剛在想甚麼？他竟然覺得芥川可愛？！他敢賭十碗茶泡飯，芥川如果知道他曾想過這些，他會被刺得全身都是洞！他猛地搖頭，似乎這樣就可以否定自己思考過的事情。他不禁在腦內自言自語：敦，你不是討厭他嗎？別想他了！

但他內心深處卻很清楚，他好像漸漸失去了討厭芥川的理由。都說可憐之人必有可恨之處，他看可恨之人也有可憐的地方，偏偏他對可憐他人這種感覺是特為敏感的。以往他討厭芥川的種種地方，都逐一找到了合理的理由。他本着真心問自己，是否真的討厭對方，或許以前是真的討厭他，但現在只是因為不適應而拉不下臉去和平共處而已。

雖然自我催眠了好幾次，但顯然他是無法把芥川受傷的事拋諸腦後的。他在廚房簡單地煮了個泡麵當晚餐，但想着對方帶着傷追殺敵人不知道會不會出事，連水煮開了都渾然不知，吃飯時也總是想起芥川的傷。對此他的理由是，面前有任何一個人受了重傷他都會擔心的，更別說對方還堅持要帶傷繼續戰鬥。

當然，他也不是沒想過這或許是自己的內心正為輕易放走芥川而不安，畢竟要不是芥川是港區黑幫，要不是他與芥川的關係那麼差，要不是對方是芥川龍之介，他應該就會強硬地要求他留下來休息。泡麵本就單調，現在的敦更是像在嚼蠟一樣。

浮浮沉沉的心終於在深夜裏，從門口傳來門把扭動的聲音時穩住。他自己也說不清，對芥川的關心有沒有達到徹夜坐在客廳等他回來的程度。從前也不是不知道他身體不好，也很常受傷，但沒親眼看到根本不能想像他到底有多愛逞強。

芥川咳嗽着進門，在看到站在沙發前的敦時有點驚訝。「人虎？……你怎麼在這？」芥川這樣問讓他有那麼點被嫌棄的感覺，於是有點不是滋味地別開視線回道：「我也住這裏，怎麼就不能在這了？……」他們之間沉默了好幾秒，然後芥川順手關上了門。他的聲音帶着些許虛弱又有些許疲憊：「是嗎？那你就慢慢待吧。」而後逕自回了房間。

他咬了咬唇，暗自懊惱自己怎不直接一點表達自己的關心，非要跟對方爭一口氣。好了，這晚他都得在良心對自己的譴責中度過了。

翌日，他再一次在盥洗室門口撞見芥川，對方一向白皙的膚色更顯蒼白，彷彿他體內沒有血液在流淌。當芥川瞥了他一眼正要從他身邊經過，他連忙轉身開了口：「那個……你的傷還好吧？」芥川停下來，嗤笑了一聲，回頭看着敦說：「偵探社的人也未免過於空閒，竟有空到要關心敵對組織的成員了嗎？」「好了！別說這些，你先回答我！」敦一反常態認真又強勢地盯着芥川。

他就那麼的不待見自己嗎？自己不過對他表達了一下關心，就收獲到他的嘲諷。他也明白，和後來發現芥川行為動機的自己不同，芥川討厭自己的理由一向是明確的，當中沒甚麼他不知道的背後的苦衷和誤解，他很明確地討厭着真正的自己。他都明白，但心裏還是隱隱作痛。原來付出的好意對方一點都不領情竟如此讓人覺得不快。

對方似乎也沒料到他會突然強硬起來，不知是下意識還是覺得回應一下也沒關係，他平靜地回答：「昨天完事後有回總部治療過，算是死不了……這樣你滿意了嗎？」敦不甘顯得自己放低了姿態，於是鬥氣似的又補了一句：「那就好，畢竟如果你出了甚麼事我也得向太宰先生說一聲。」

話畢他們便各自朝各自的方向去。敦站在洗手臺前洗了把臉，然候看着鏡子裏滴着水珠的臉。現在的自己竟露出了一副苦澀又有點嫉妒的表情。他可沒忽略提到太宰先生時芥川肩膀明顯的顫動和動搖的表情。他忽略了逐漸萌芽的異樣情緒，再次給自己找了個理由，一定只是因為太宰先生對他那麼冷淡也能得到他的仰慕，而自己卻總是被冷嘲熱諷的緣故吧。

自芥川受傷一事後，敦決心要修復與對方的關係。他知道這並不容易，光是他們彼此都很不服輸這一點就夠他們打個整整一天了。但不管要花多少時間，他還是希望嘗試，因為連他自己都覺得奇怪，他竟然會想與對方更加親近。

他站在芥川的房門前猶豫着要不要敲門，擡起來的手好幾次握成敲門的手勢又放鬆，直到芥川突然從內打開了門。「你到底要站在我房門口多久？」芥川皺着眉頭，似是不解又似是惱怒。

敦不禁在心中感嘆，他們還真常以這種模式見面。他乾咳一聲，說：「那個，你吃過晚餐了嗎？我……多下了點麵條，所以……」「……」聽罷，芥川沒有給予回應，但他馬上關門的動作卻明確向敦表明了他的態度。

在門還沒有完全被芥川關上前，敦及時推着門板，抵抗門另一面對方施加的壓力。「是太宰先生送的麵條！」雖然是說謊的。果不其然，門上傳來的阻力小了許多，敦順利地把門推開一條不寬也不窄的小縫，恰恰是能看着芥川的面孔對話的寬度。

不知道該覺得高興還是該覺得苦澀，「太宰先生」四字還真是對付芥川的好招數。雖然芥川面對着太宰先生本人時似乎只有對他離開港區黑幫的不解與怨恨，但不管從他對太宰先生的言行或是對別人提到他時的反應，所有人都感覺得出他究竟有多憧憬對方。

想着，敦竟下意識說了出口：「你還真喜歡太宰先生呢。」他一怔，回過神來，意識到自己說了不該說的話，正以為芥川會怒不可遏的他，卻看見芥川瞪大眼睛看着他，嘴巴微張，有點驚訝的樣子。對方很快就回復了正常，他別過頭不去看敦，說：「我只是……尊敬他罷了……」

敦感覺對方的話背後還有甚麼隱藏的意思，但沒深究太多，他領着芥川走到飯廳。餐桌上放了兩碗冒着熱氣的蕎麥麵，正好在相對而坐的位置。他以為芥川會嫌棄坐在他對面，但出乎意料地，他只是很自然地入座，反而顯得遲疑了的敦很矯情。

芥川用餐的動作給敦一種很儒雅的感覺，也不是說有甚麼特別漂亮的動作，只是對方連放下餐具也不會有聲音，進食時給人一種文靜的感覺，總之就是讓敦覺得有種芥川龍之介特有的氣質。不過說回來，不管讓他想像對方像貴族一樣規矩地先把餐巾墊在大腿上，還是豪邁地大口進食，都有種突兀的違和感。

「傷……好了嗎？」敦嘗試帶起話題緩解他們之間的尷尬，但芥川似乎不太記得他指的是甚麼，露出了困惑的表情。「就是上次的槍傷。」芥川思索了一秒，說：「沒有大礙……」

……

太安靜了！只有筷子互碰的聲音與麵條在湯汁中流動的水聲在房子裏迴盪。他們好像一平靜地對話就會特別容易陷入尷尬之中，入伙那天也是。在公寓樓下吵嘴時還不覺得有甚麼，冷靜下來交換電郵後就不知道應該要怎麼相處了，只好各自躲在房內不出房門。

「為甚麼？……」芥川突然開口，把敦從思考中喚回現實。「啊？」「就算是為了向太宰先生交待也不用這麼……」芥川似是一時找不到詞彙，「這麼關心我吧？……」說關心二字時他的聲音充滿了遲疑。敦暗自慶幸對方語氣中只有遲疑沒有嫌棄，不然他得有多難堪。

他不知道該作何回應，畢竟對方如此討厭他。最後他還是決定直接把自己的想法說出來，反正也沒有不純的動機：「也沒甚麼吧，我們當搭檔的日子大概還有好一陣子，你可以討厭我，也可以無視我的關心，但我已經決定要把你當成搭檔看待了。太宰先生他們總是見面就開罵，不也是很信賴彼此嗎？」

芥川看着敦，放下了筷子，沒有說話。良久，他緩緩開口：「人虎，你腦袋到底有多不靈光？……」沒料到芥川開口說的就是這個。「你明知我絕對不會和你交好……」敦不知為何沒有為這句話感到不快，即使芥川不說，他彷彿能知道對方真正的意思不是這樣。

「誰知道呢？世上有很多事都不是絕對的。鏡花不是只能殺人，院長也不是真的對我懷有惡意，你也不是大家所想那樣毫無慈悲。」敦認真地看着芥川。芥川聽罷沒有說話，只是咬着牙望着敦。他站起身來，捧着碗筷往廚房走去，快速地洗乾淨後像平時咳嗽一樣，用手掩着口鼻，一言不發地快步回了房間。

敦注視着對方的背影遠去，緊繃的身體和吊高的心臟同時放鬆下來，他往後倚着椅背，嘆了一口氣。也不知道這算不算得上進展，至少對方現在不會開口就是諷刺，但距離他所想的還有一段距離。他要求也不多，只是希望他不要總與自己對着幹，偶爾像面對太宰先生那樣溫馴，多依靠一點自己，不要所有事都獨自承受……數着數着都不知道這算不算「要求不多」了。

事實上，除了芥川沒再一見面就嫌棄他外，他們的關係依舊不好。之前還會吵一下嘴，現在甚至連對話都省了，芥川總是看他一眼就越過他。敦也是一頭霧水，明明是想把關係變好啊。正巧今天是久違的戰鬥練習，他很擔心彼此會不會彆扭，畢竟是從住在一起以來的第一次。

「敦，你今天在幹甚麼？」太宰走到躺在地上恢復着傷口的他面前，皺着眉扁着嘴，有點不滿地說。今天太宰讓他和芥川對打了一場，說這是通過對戰更深入瞭解對方的戰鬥模式和招數。在對打過程中他總是把注意力放在芥川的舊傷上，或是顧着思考他們前幾天的對話，不時就吃對方好幾招。愈打芥川的臉色愈難看，他就愈分心在對方的反應上。最後一輪過招甚至受到黑獸的攻擊重創，流血不止，直至太宰喊停，他才得以藉異能回復。

他轉頭看着站在一旁神色複雜的芥川，對方看到他後別開了視線。敦小聲地回應太宰：「對不起……」「唉，算了。不管你是因為甚麼，下次別分心了，你也很清楚芥川不會留情吧？」敦直覺太宰好像知道自己專注力不足的原因。「是……」

太宰選作他們訓練地點的是一所棄置工廠，位在港口，由於是黑幫地盤的關係，平日不會有任何人接近，正好適合他們使用異能。一陣詭異的靜默後，太宰接了一通電話，「國木田啊！我正和敦在一起呢。……這樣啊，我知道了。」他掛掉電話，向着他和芥川說：「我先離開了，你們自便吧。要好好相處喔！」

「等……！」敦只來得及向太宰的背影伸手，然後突然看到芥川的鞋子出現在自己眼前。「芥川……」「站起來！」「你……」「我叫你站起來！」芥川半跪下來抓住他的衣領，用力地把他扯起。他看着憤恨的芥川，然後抿住嘴唇，不知道該說甚麼。

「你是在瞧不起我嗎？！」芥川的聲音帶着憤怒與不甘。「我沒有……」「那為甚麼現在會像喪家之犬一樣躺在地上？！你是要我承認這樣的人是我的搭檔嗎？！」芥川把他推開。

敦狼狽地穩住身體，低着頭說：「抱歉……」腦內卻轉過千百萬個念頭，又突然發現對方的話中似乎有接納他成為搭檔的意思。「芥川……」他聽到自己用安撫似的聲音去叫對方的名字。不知道芥川是否察覺了甚麼不妥，或是因為別的理由，他整個人突然變得僵硬起來。

沒一會兒芥川煩躁地轉過身，敦只能聽到他的聲音：「你自己要窩囊可以，但別拖我的後腿……」他說完就離開了。

敦脫力地坐在地上，他不知道自己此刻的心情是因為甚麼，他有點高興，有點不安，又有點急躁。本能想要追上芥川，心裏卻害怕見到他。追上之後要幹嘛他自己也不清楚，光是矛盾的想法就佔領了他整個腦袋，其他的事他根本無暇思考。

煩惱又飢餓的他先回到偵探社樓下的咖啡廳吃了一碗茶泡飯，再走上樓梯，回到熟悉的偵探社，一進門只見與謝野晶子醫師在邊喝咖啡邊看報紙。「敦啊！來得正好，我一個人閒着呢！」頭上別着金色蝴蝶髮飾的美人醫師一見到後輩出現就放下了手中的報紙，向他搭話。

「你怎麼了？樣子怪怪的喔……」敦坐在她對面的沙發上，注視着話說到一半忽然關心起自己來的前輩，緩慢地開了口：「醫生，你說……人為甚麼會因為想另一個人的事而無法集中注意力在其他事情上？」「圖謀不軌吧。」聽到對方近乎秒速的回應，敦差點沒咬到舌頭，暗想希望靠思考細膩的女性前輩幫自己分析自己最近的異常想法是否錯誤的選擇，然後才聽到她認真的答案：「開玩笑的。你再說得詳細一點？」

敦思考了一下，又說：「會擔心那個人不管身體狀況逞強，在乎那個人對自己的看法，也會在意他對其他人比較順從……」「會這麼在意大概是戀愛了吧？」她微笑。

敦瞪大雙眼，重覆了一遍關鍵字：「戀……愛？」「不喜歡對方幹嘛在意對方到這種影響思考能力的地步呢？」縱是素來單純又對感情遲鈍的敦，聽到這個不可思議卻又出奇合理的解釋也是不禁認真回想了一下。

不管是因為親眼看到對方逞強而心疼，嫉妒對方對太宰先生的執著，開始在意對方對自己的看法，還是被關於他的一切擾亂了自己的心，原來都是自己喜歡上對方的證明啊。

他一直都忽略了這個可能性，想靠近對方也要給自己無數的理由，然後為自己做的事感到難以理解，為那些自找的藉口各不相同毫無方向性而困惑。事實上，這根本不需理由，因為好感足以驅使他接近對方，指向的對象也十分明確。

他不禁失笑。想通了之後心情頓時爽快起來，他一邊匆忙地朝點通了他的前輩道謝與道別，一邊急步向偵探社的門口走去。他迫不及待想要回到他們的住處，彷彿只要親眼看見芥川就能確認自己的想法。然而，事實是生活不可能像漫畫一般，所有事都那麼的剛剛好。

他心急地推開了家裏的大門，卻不見一絲燈火，芥川似乎是不在家。稍微有點失望，緊張又有些許期待的心情隨之而來。他坐在沙發上，仰頭看着天花板，嘴角不禁上揚，「這種感覺還真是奇怪啊……」既害怕又無法自拔地想像着美好的發展。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 日常向。  
> ※ 芥芥視角。  
> ※ 不是很有同居的感覺。  
> ※ 住一起後才發現自己情感的故事。

「我明白了……」讓他和最討厭的人虎住在一起，芥川龍之介也是十萬個不願意的，只因為是太宰先生的命令所以他才答應的。然而人虎為此扭扭捏捏地推卻，露出一臉為難的樣子讓他無名火起。

這邊沒嫌棄他他倒敢先嫌棄自己了……沒錯，重點是人虎先嫌棄自己了。憑甚麼不是他先拒絕？所以入伙當天芥川也沒給對方好臉色看。

他心裏也明白，比起一直對對方的嫌惡，怒意更多來自於被對方刻意劃清界線的不好受。縱是頑固的他，在這些日子以來還是受那傢伙的影響而有所改變。他知道自己的高傲不允許自己放下強勢的態度，但他以為至少那個總是一臉蠢樣、對誰都很友善的傢伙會先妥協。

提着行李的兩人站在公寓樓下，感受到芥川不友善的瞪視，敦先開了口：「你別瞪了好嗎？」「嘖，早不來遲不來，偏挑現在……」「你又沒事先聯絡！你以為我很想碰上你嗎？……」他很清楚知道自己只是在遷怒罷了，於是他聲音也隨着氣勢變小了：「我們沒交換聯絡方式……」也許是他放軟了態度的緣故，對方也呆住了，不一會兒拿出了手機跟他交換了電郵地址。

就這樣，他跟人虎就被迫開始了同居生活了。雖然從以前起就感覺人虎是個特別多管閒事的傢伙，但實際開始相處後，他發現對方比自己料想的更愛替別人操心。

身為港區黑幫的一分子，對芥川來說，捱個幾槍根本算不上甚麼大事，甚至比起疼痛，他更覺腹部的傷口是他能力不足的證據。可是，人虎卻很在意自己受傷的事，明明他被射傷與武裝偵探社社員的他無關才是。

說到底，人虎還是太過於天真了。世上哪有不用犧牲就能到手的完美成果？學不會取捨又如何保護重視的事物和信念？

雖然他一臉輕蔑地嘲諷了對方理想中的軟弱又可笑的處事方式，但他還是有那麼一丁點被觸動到了。從未被在意，也沒有這種權利的這副身軀，在他眼中竟也是該被好好對待與珍惜的血肉。對方口中彆扭地訴說着這樣那樣的藉口，但拙劣的演技怎能掩飾他一向讓人不快的善意？ 

但自己一輩子也不願承認，自己的心因為最討厭的他而漸漸變得柔軟，特別是在回到住處看到對方在等着自己的那一刻。他從來都沒有過，工作完結後有人在等着自己回家的感覺。

那時他冷淡地回應了敦，事實卻是想快點消失在對方的眼前，怕人虎敏銳的視覺能看清自己的表情。他自己也搞不清楚那是怎樣的一張臉，總之一定很不像芥川龍之介。

第二天在盥洗室碰上了整一晚上最怕面對的人，對方一見自己就開始問自己的身體狀況。想要逃避這一切的芥川固然是一如既往地以嘲諷去回應，希望對方會知難而退，然而對方卻一反常態地強硬。他不得不承認，即使是在激烈的戰鬥中，他也從未像現在這樣被對方的氣場所震懾。

告訴他其實也沒甚麼。這樣想着，他就認真地回答了對方。卻沒料想到對方的回應卻是這樣：「那就好，畢竟如果你出了甚麼事我也得向太宰先生說一聲。」他的關心終究只是義務嗎？依照自己對對方的瞭解，這句話十之八九是故意說給自己聽的藉口，但是誰又能保證，對方是照自己的意願去注意自己？這句話，終是動搖了他。

他一言不發，越過對方離開了。他很吃驚，自己竟輕易地被對方一句說話給動搖，他明白這中間有甚麼改變了，不管是怎樣的改變，這絕對不是好事。所以當對方站在自己房門前久久不離去時，他也掙扎了好久才決定要把人趕回去。因為即使想無視對方，房門有個人站着的感覺實在讓他不快。

他說自己多下了麵，讓他一起吃。他冷漠地拒絕了對方，然後又聽到對方把太宰先生搬出來說。誰會聽不出來這是個藉口？他實在是猜不透對方的想法，明明對於跟自己住在一起表現得不情願，又莫名地緊張自己；以為他只是出於責任感才關心自己，但現在這種邀請又算是甚麼？

見他不惜說謊也要讓自己答應，終究他還是讓步了。「你還真喜歡太宰先生呢。」對方似是把不甘脫口而出一般。他靜默地把這句話思考了一遍，有種莫名的感覺認為該否認這點，於是他這樣說：「我只是尊敬他罷了……」

對方對此沒置感想，只是示意到飯廳去。一走到飯廳，芥川已嗅到麵香，兩碗熱騰騰的麵已安靜地在飯桌上等待着他們。

用餐時，對方再一次提及了他的傷。芥川甚至都快忘記這回事了，他忍不住把困擾他好些日子的問題問了出口：「為甚麼？……」「啊？」敦似乎沒意識到自己在說甚麼。「就算是為了向太宰先生交待也不用這麼……這麼關心我吧？……」

他沉默了兩秒，然後吸了一口氣，特別平靜地開了口：「也沒甚麼吧，我們當搭檔的日子大概還有好一陣子，你可以討厭我，也可以無視我的關心，但我已經決定要把你當成搭檔看待了。太宰先生他們總是見面就開罵，不也是很信賴彼此嗎？」

他放下手中的筷子，找不出一句話。對方突如其來的表示要與他好好相處讓他有點措手不及。想了很久，他只彆扭地憋出了一句：「人虎，你腦袋到底有多不靈光？……你明知我絕對不會和你交好……」事實當然不是這樣，但他就是不願承認。

他的確曾經希望由對方來主動親近自己，但也不過出於雷打不動的好勝心，他可從沒說過自己會欣然接受。敦又開了口：「誰知道呢？世上有很多事都不是絕對的。鏡花不是只能殺人，院長也不是真的對我懷有惡意，你也不是大家所想那樣毫無慈悲。」芥川聽着，咬緊了牙望着敦。

原來……他在對方的眼中是這樣的嗎？他的兇悍已逐漸被安穩磨走了嗎？禁不起對方間接的稱讚，也慚愧於自己的轉變，他快速地收拾餐具，然後回到房間。

之後每當碰上敦，他都刻意避免與對方交流。他很難去界定這樣做的原因，究竟是不希望自己繼續因對方而變得軟弱，還是害怕面對在對方面前軟弱的的自己。可是不管是甚麼原因，他們總要有接觸的，畢竟連住在一起這事也不是由他們決定的。

今天是他們搭檔訓練的日子，太宰先生讓他們進行對打，他們不是第一次做這類型的訓練，卻是第一次一言不發地過招。起初他還很擔心最近滿腦子都是和對方相處上的問題，會影響到戰鬥。然而沒想到他煩惱，對方更煩惱，甚至一招比一招更招架不住，落在了下風。

老實說這讓他很火大。即使想法很多，他在戰鬥中也是拼命拋開所有雜念全力以赴迎戰的。他是如此相信着對方的實力，需要他聚精會神去應付，對方卻打得完全不像話，注意力明顯沒放在他們的戰鬥上。這分明是在輕視他啊！憤怒向來是他的力量源，很快敦便被他打倒在地上了。

太宰先生當然也是把敦不像樣的表現盡收眼底的。於是便直接表達了他的不滿意，對方在聽到後看了看自己，他馬上移開了視線。一是他怒氣未消，二是感覺對方的意思是為了自己而分心。他聽到對方小聲地道歉，太宰先生又說了幾句，然後接了個電話先離開了。

「等……！」他似乎想挽留太宰先生，顯然太宰先生不會為他留下。他走到坐在地上的他面前，對方擡起頭看着自己。「芥川……」「站起來！」「你……」「我叫你站起來！」他抓住敦的衣領，強行把他扯起身。如果說本來他的怒氣可以裝滿一輛卡車，在看到人虎這副心事重重的模樣後，他的怒氣大概可以填滿一個體育館。

「你是在瞧不起我嗎？！」芥川質問着對方，這當然不是他真正的問題，量對方也不敢小看自己的能力。「我沒有……」對，是沒有！那為甚麼？！「那為甚麼現在會像喪家之犬一樣躺在地上？！你是要我承認這樣的人是我的搭檔嗎？！」他用力把他推開。他知道自己不只因為對方沒有重視與自己的戰鬥而生氣，還因為對方分心的原因而煩躁。

「抱歉……」他先是像對太宰先生一般地道了歉，然後好像突然發現了甚麼似的，喊了一聲他的名字。被他這樣一看，他才驚覺自己竟在無意中認可了對方，頓時不知道該作何反應。須臾，他留下一句嘲諷去掩飾自己的尷尬便馬上轉身離去了。

不管要不要訓練，他每天都得回港區黑幫的總部一趟。也不是他有多死心眼，非得像個上班族一樣天天打卡上班，只是這成了一種習慣，非法勾當與殺戮彷彿已是他生活的重心。畢竟回家面對四面牆跟把妨礙組織的勢力殲滅兩者，芥川龍之介絕對不可能選待在家裏。

他逕直走進大樓門口，門口的守衛沒有攔住他查身分，一來不敢，二來沒必要，誰沒見過港區黑幫的瘋犬呢？「芥川？」他停下了急促的腳步，回頭看向叫住他的人。「中也先生。」中原中也，太宰先生的前搭檔。以前他總不明白，為甚麼相看生厭的他倆能成為默契十足的搭檔，雙黑之名無人不曉，現在他總算是懂了，有時候契合度這回事，你再不想要，該有的就是會有。

「這麼匆忙是要去哪兒啊？我記得現在應該沒有甚麼重要的任務才對吧？」中也先生瞪着明亮的大眼睛，一臉疑惑。說實話，中也先生在平日裏的模樣說是個高中生都有人信，秀麗的五官，嬌小的身形，加上那樣爽朗直率的個性。「沒甚麼……」芥川輕輕帶過。

他狐疑地盯着芥川，又說：「跟太宰那兒的小子發生了甚麼事情啊？」他一怔，心說中也先生的直覺真的是比野獸還精準。「我本來就跟他合不來……」中也先生笑了一聲，「那也沒有甚麼關係……討厭對方的心，不服輸的心會讓你變得更強的。加油吧你們！」他拍了拍他的肩膀，逕自越過他走了。

他知道那是中也先生的經驗之談，他討厭太宰先生，這是人盡皆知的，但讓他選個搭檔，即使一邊唾棄着，他還是會選太宰先生。他也能像中也先生一樣，坦率地承認自己想要跟人虎搭檔嗎？

他沒能站在原地發呆多久，手下的人便找上了他，閉路電視顯示他們其中一個存放走私煙草的倉庫附近有可疑的人物出沒，請示該怎麼處理。本來吧，這麼一點小事他是不用親自去處理的，但通常他要是沒甚麼要事也會去看看的。現在他閒着也是閒着，心也正亂，剛好用工作幫自己整理一下思緒。

「安排一下司機吧，我去看看。」吩附完了，手下應諾後就離開了，他也走向電梯的方向，到停車場去等汽車。港區黑幫向來以紀律著稱，底層人員自然也是不敢有所怠慢的，車子很快開到了芥川的面前，手下人幫他打開了車門，被汽車尾氣的味道刺激到的他咳嗽着坐上了那輛全黑的汽車。

他帶着凜冽刺骨的殺意，一如平常令人聞風喪膽的港區黑幫的瘋犬，全心投入工作之中。當然這種清掃試圖反抗港區黑幫的小組織之類的工作對芥川而言是毫無難度的。

工作很快結束，今天黑幫也沒甚麼工作要他處理，於是他便準備直接讓手下載他回住處了。然而一靜下來，他忍不住審視了自己的工作一番。他幹的活暴力、血腥，跟那個一臉蠢相，總是幫助別人的笨蛋在偵探社的工作，實在差得有點遠。

他跟中島敦搭檔了又如何？港區黑幫是橫濱夜裏的統治者，黃昏和黑夜終究不是一個世界，他與對方終究不會像過去的雙黑一樣能一直並肩作戰。

對，就好比現在不復存在的雙黑，終有一天他們還是要各走各路的。搞好關係甚麼的，根本沒有必要。明明是這樣，但這種苦澀又有點酸楚的感覺又是甚麼？就像在說他不想這樣一般。

懷着複雜的心情，他回到了公寓大樓。替他開門的司機本來要把他護送上去，說是他槍傷剛痊癒，被他打發走了。開玩笑，他沒體弱到這種程度。

可是，他站在樓下也不敢上去。畢竟今天下午才跟人虎鬧不愉快，而且他還說了像是認同了他一樣的話，現在讓他跟他共處一室確實稍微有點尷尬。再三思量，他還是決定進去。仔細一想，他內心亂七八糟的思緒對方也不可能知道，而且下午的事本來就是對方理虧在先。至於那些難為情的話，說到底也就是心底話，否認也沒有意義。

他站在公寓門外，無奈地嘆了一口氣，然後扭動了門把，門沒有鎖上，也就是說敦已經回家了。不知為何他有點緊張。見到對方他該作何反應？應該裝作甚麼都沒發生嗎？萬一對方先提起呢？

腦內還未想出答案，身體已經進門了。幸運的是，他似乎不用太擔心如何面對對方，因為他就躺在在沙發上睡着了。「笨蛋人虎……」開着空調也不知道蓋個毯子。於是他走進房間，打開衣櫃，在裏面隨手拿了一張毛毯，走回客廳甩在對方身上。動作算不上溫柔，甚至有點粗暴，卻是芥川少有表現出來的貼心。

第二天早上，睡眠品質不佳的他一打開房門就見敦正提起手準備敲門。對方走到門前他也沒有發現嗎？啊，這樣啊，自己開始習慣對方的存在了。對方微紅着臉窘迫地站着，放下了懸在半空的手，顫着聲開了口：「那、那個！」

他支吾了半天也沒能把話說出口，芥川有點不耐煩了，「你到底想說甚麼？……」被芥川這樣一問，對方急得一下子把話喊出：「我喜歡你！」

甚……麼？

「你說甚麼？……」「我是說我喜歡上你了！」對方的臉變得通紅，「我一開始也覺得這不可能，但是……！但是我發現我的確是喜歡上你了！」芥川並非真的沒聽清楚或是不理解對方的話語，他只是未能反應過來，直覺以為對方是在說笑。

「你在……開玩笑吧？」「我沒有開玩笑，芥川，我是真的喜歡你。」嘭！芥川把門突地關上。他沿着門板滑坐在地上，腦袋飛速轉動。喜歡這個詞他知道，但這不可能吧？

他聽到敦隔着門板傳來的聲音：「我知道我突然向你說這些很唐突，但是我也是經過深思熟慮才決定說出口的！我想了很久，為甚麼自己看到你受傷會擔心，為甚麼會想保護逞強的你，為甚麼會介意你對太宰先生的執著，最後我得出的結論就是我喜歡你。這是我最真實的情感，絕對沒有戲弄你的意思！」

似乎見芥川沒給予回應，也許亦想給他點時間消化，於是在空氣靜默了片刻以後，對方再次開口：「你不用給我回應的！我只是想告訴你而已……那個，我先出門去偵探社了……」

的確，他也反覆思考過對方對自己一些在意的原因，可是……喜歡？這實在有點荒唐，他們是如此看不慣對方，先不提對方，他自己對人虎就很是討……

他一怔，真的是這樣嗎？他真的討厭中島敦嗎？相處了一段時間，其實他也漸漸明白這個總是一驚一乍的毛躁衝動的傢伙，也有他的優點。

曾經以為自己不需要關心和在意的他，開始習慣對方這些多管閒事的行動，甚至開始會惦掛，在乎對方對自己的好意到底出於何種目的。是因為博愛？因為太宰先生的關係？還是他在對方心中確實有着特別的地位？

他再打開房門時，敦已不在屋裏了，他走進盥洗室，看到鏡子裏的自己，少有血色的臉上紅了一片。他掩着口鼻與紅透了的雙頰，心裏暗自罵了一句：都是人虎害的，莫名其妙說了那些話。

內心的彆扭似乎訴說着他不相信對方是真心實意地告白這件事，事實上他是潛意識認為不相信會比較好。因為他們是如此不一樣，走在不同的路上，遇到的人、事、物也不盡相同，他們性格各異，處理事情的手法與觀看事物的角度也是千差萬別。但是敦比自己幸運，他比自己遇上了更好的老師，有着更安穩的容身之所，身邊有着無盡的光明，或者他該說，他本身就是個能帶來光明的男人。

他不忍直視自己臉上的紅暈，於是他扭開水龍頭直往臉上潑水。因為即使他再怎麼否認聽到敦告白後的緊張與小許的期待，身體的自然反應也充分地出賣了他。他梳洗好後就回到房間著裝準備出門了。

今天是他和銀的休假，他約好了妹妹要陪她買些日用品。本來總愛自己承擔所有煩惱和壓力的芥川，鬼使神差地忍不住在銀的面前提及自己的煩惱：「工作上一位熟人……」當然是以別人的身份。芥川看了一眼疑惑地注視着他的妹妹，又繼續說：「這位熟人被一個本該是互相看不慣的人告白了，他不知道該如何是好。你覺得他應該怎麼做？」

「哥哥平日不會關心這些吧？」銀狐疑地問。他一陣心虛，又道：「執行任務時有被那個人幫了忙，儘早把人情還清比較好……」想不到自己也有需要編這種朋友的故事的一天。雖然心裏覺得奇怪，但銀還是認真地思考了自己的想法，並告訴了芥川：「這樣啊……那位熟人是討厭告白的人嗎？如果不是的話，好好思考一下自己喜不喜歡對方就是了。」

芥川聽畢，開始思考自己對敦有沒有特別的情感。他不討厭他，至少這些日子以來並不討厭。他會因為家裏有個人而感到安心，會因為對方的一舉一動而竊喜或動怒，更會異常地在意對方對自己的看法。敦邀請他吃蕎麥麵的那天，他為甚麼要解釋自己對太宰先生只有尊敬，其實他心裏也有答案。他的心早已為對方安置了一個獨一無二的位置，所以才不希望對方誤會。

「如果總是想着一個人，是否就叫做喜歡呢？」銀輕輕笑了，說：「我又怎麼知道是不是真的呢？但是啊，大家都是這樣認為的。」事實上，他自己也這樣認為不是嗎？

他是個懦弱的人，明明早該對自己坦誠，明瞭自己內心的想法，卻畏首畏尾，懼怕自己和對方的距離，也擔心對方對自己作何觀感，裝作沒有這回事，直到現在對方主動開口才願意確認。本以為先承認的人就輸了，甚麼啊……現在被搶先的自己又為何如此狼狽？

沒用的東西，承認吧，你也喜歡人虎這件事，還有聽到對方的告白感到欣喜這件事。但是啊……他不知道自己的嘴角微微上揚了。

這件事還是先對人虎保密吧？


End file.
